File talk:XeXeXe-colouredin.png
It's not exactly what I'd consider QUALITY. I think I'll either draw XeXeXe by hand again and color him in (TIME-CONSUMING!), or draw him on Flash. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 12:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd suggest tracing the original picture in flash as it is less time consuming and won't contain any QUALITY whatsoever. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I shoulda thought of that. (So QUALITY means poor quality? Ah.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 12:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) BTW, science-wise, I see quite a lot of QUALITY in the media. Just type "two-zero-one-two" in Google and you'll see a long, long list of QUALITY. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 12:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :QUALITY mainly refers to anime or cartoons, where the characters are horribly disfigured (i.e. eyes too far apart, general derp faces etc) but it can also be laws defying of physics such as the infamous car chase scene from Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica. Kill's notorious for finding and/or paying out on anything she thinks is QUALITY. :Also, the 2012 "end-of-world" fiasco has so many errors in its theory its probably a good example of real life QUALITY. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Probably? Zone, it's definitely UBER-QUALTIY. The most marked day in the history of mankind will not be December 21, 2012, but December 22, 2012. Why? Because hundreds of thousands of people shall wake up, grin, and say "FAIL!" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 13:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I traced the original, and it's still not at the level at which I can manipulate it easily. I'm going to trace over it via onion skinning. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 13:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Here's an interesting fact; If you read the Mayan calender, 2012 is the predicted end of the MAYAN age despite that the Mayan age ended in 1012. All 2012 will be is a millenium aniversary of the Mayan age ending. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the Mayans never predicted the end of anything. At 2012, the long count just resets itself, like our calendars reset at December 31. OH NOEZ, DECEMBER 31 IS THE END OF THE -- oh, it's New Years? Er, YEAR! Yeah, I knew that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 13:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) BTW, that car chase scene where the van gets knocked off the highway -- really? Really. Anyone rmemeber Newton's Third Law? If the ramming car massed the same as the QUALITY van, it would have gone careening in the other direction. And why in the world does the QUALITY van go up? It shouldn't! The car rammed it to the side, and it goes up! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 13:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Mayans never predicted the end of anything? I must recheck my sources then. Also, notice the QUALITY gif on my userpage? :Yes, if a Black Jeep suddenly appears on the side of your van it will cause your van to fly off the edge of the road. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Says Anime Physics. Then again, whenever something is in the air, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4. Lawl, I'd love to see that Jeep go flying in the other direction. So long, QUALITY! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 13:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC)